Damaged on Impact
by ZANNE
Summary: This is what REALLY happened in the episode "Impact"


This is what I think should have happened in the episode "Impact". If you didn't see this episode. well, it doesn't really matter. I'm sure you've heard what happened by NOW! I've read a lot of sad and angsty stories that take place after "Impact", so I trying to do something a little different with this one. So just read it. Enjoy!  
  
By the way, I don't own X-Men Evolution. If I did do you really think I'd be writing a fanficiton? Wouldn't I write an episode instead?  
  
Let us pretend that Rogue just pushed Mystique out of the gazebo, shall we?  
  
Kurt watched as she fell over the edge of the cliff. It was almost as if the whole event had started moving in slow motion. So without wasting a second, he dove off the cliff and teleported.  
  
When he re-appeared, he had a HUGE fluffy pillow in his hands and he thrusted, that's right thrusted, the random pillow under Mystique's stony body in the knick of time!  
  
YIPPEE! Mystique was saved! Then Rogue, seeing the wrongness of her actions, jumped down from the gazebo and gave her statue mommy a hug for being so.... roguish.  
  
Just then, bright light started to pour out of Mystique's face in a very anime-like fashion until Kurt and Rogue were blinded by the light!  
  
And then with a big cracking noise, Mystique was back to normal! WHOOT!  
  
"Momma!" yelled Rogue like she had forgotten that she was the one who pushed Mystique off the cliff in the first place, and indeed she had!  
  
Since Mystique's ears were still filled with stone and since Rogue was standing behind her, she didn't hear her. Instead she ran over to Kurt and gave him a long over-do "I'm so sorry I dropped you into a river and then left you in Germany and didn't tell you I was your mother until you were old even though I had known that you were living at the Institute and then ignored you for 2 seasons" hug.  
  
Doing what anyone else would do in this kind of a situation, Kurt just shrugged and returned her hug with a "I kind of forgive you for the whole dropping me off a bridge thing and even though you are a terrible mother, you didn't deserve to be broken into a million pieces on a beach" hug.  
  
Rogue was just standing there idly and decided that she wanted some love too, so she grabbed them both and gave them "I can't think of anything to say right know" hugs.  
  
OK, take a breath  
  
So they all started to climb up the cliff because they couldn't very well stay on the beach all night now could they? Then, after they were about halfway up, they all realized that Kurt could teleport them all there. And that's exactly what he did.  
  
When they finally teleported back into the gazebo, they found Agatha Harkness sitting Indian-style on the ground twiddling her thumbs. When she saw the now non-statue Mystique, she jumped up and they slapped each other a high five and then a low five, because everyone knows that Agatha and Mystique were good gal pals.  
  
After about 5 minutes of just staring at each other, Agatha finally broke the quite awkward silence by asking, "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Well. we could go save the world from Apocalypse because as a family we can never be beaten because if our strong bond!" Mystique said as she placed her hands on her blue hips and looked up ant nothing. She had reformed quite a bit since being a statue.  
  
"No! I we do that then there won't be as many story lined for the rest of the 4th season!" yelled Kurt, even though they were all standing pretty close to each other and that gazebo is small. But the gazebo DID have a big hole where the railing used to be and no body wanted to fall over the edge like Mystique had. Actually, she didn't exactly FALL, she was PUSHED! But let's move on shall we?  
  
"Then what ARE we going to do?" asked Rogue as confetti rained down on them all since she had FINALLY come up with something to say!  
  
"Let's go play paintball!" said Agatha suddenly.  
  
They all agreed and then Kurt magiced himself into his normal clothes because he wears his costume WAY too much and they all hopped into Agatha's Pinto (what do you think she drove, a broomstick?) and drove off into the sunset. Actually, it was already dark so they just taped a picture of a sunset to the dash board and used their IMAGINATIONS! Then some ending music played and they all faded into black.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
I know it sucked. I know that it made no sense. I knew all this and I still wrote it. Why, you ask? Because I have absolutely no life whatsoever! 


End file.
